


Untitled sansa

by Northern_Queen_78



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: I like to think of the family being happy, sad thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Queen_78/pseuds/Northern_Queen_78
Summary: Sansas thoughts before escaping winterfell drabble.





	Untitled sansa

She grew up in this castle, once filled with love and happiness, now filled with hatred and sadness. There was no traces of her family, or the love they shared. The Bolton’s had seen to that.  
The castle where she and her siblings would play in the snow, snow balls, snow castles and even show fights. She would chase or be chased by arts around the walls she now chose to jump off. Jon, Theon and Robb would play in the yard and break up the snow fights between her and Arya, before bran would join them and they’d all gang up on Jory or Ned. The training area where the three older boys would spar while she and Arya took their lessons with the septa, with lady by their feet and Nymeria off doing whatever that wild wolf would do. Where the wolves would follow the stark children around, where Greywind followed her brother and Nymeria raced across the castle after Arya as she tormented everyone in the castle. These were the walls that Bran would climb any chance he got. The ones that Rickon would throw stones off at Jory after he refused to steal cakes for him. The walls that once held all her family and kept them safe. Now they held nothing but torment for her. 

That however was nothing compared to the man who had just saved her life. Theon, once thought as her brother, betrayed her actual brothers. Lied about killing Bran and Rickon, chased them from safety into god knows where, betrayed Robb and her mother and destroyed her once happy home. And that was before joining Ramsay. Now he betrayed her. Told him of her only chance of escape. He stood outside while he raped her. And yet now he’d killed that psycho Myranda. 

They looked down from the wall. They could see the thick snow. She thought of bran and how he lost the use of his legs by falling from there. She gripped Theons hand. If she was going to die, she would die with one of her brothers at least. One who risked his safety to save her from these people. She held her breath as they jumped. One way it another she would be safe.


End file.
